Alyssa Lies
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Phineas' daughter met a new friend just the other day. Her name is Alyssa, who has a secret Phineas didn't understand until Marie prayed to God for her one night. Songfic.


**OH GOD, TURN BACK NOW, THIS IS SO SAD ; ; XD Okay, so I heard this country song from back in 2007 or so called Alyssa Lies. It's by Jason Michael Carol, and it's just so sad omg, so I got to thinking about Phineas and Ferb of course, since music makes me imagine. A little drabble with Phineas and Marie c: I DO ****NOT ****OWN MARIE FLYNN. **

**Disclaimer: Phineas Flynn is owned by Dan Povenmire and Jeff ''Swampy'' Marsh **

**Marie Flynn is owned by Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember on deviantART. **

**Song is owned by Jason Michael Carol **

A 25 year old ginger-haired man sat at the kitchen table reading the daily newspaper, as usual. His wife was at work, and his daughter Marie was now on her way home from school. Phineas looked out the window beside him and saw a school bus pull up against the curb. A little girl with the face of her mother and the hair color of her dad stepped out of the bus and waved goodbye to the bus driver before running inside.

Phineas smiled and stood up, greeting his daughter at the door. Marie looked up at her father and smiled as he kissed her forehead. ''Hi, sweetie, how was school?'' he asked her.

''I met a new friend today, Daddy,'' She began.

''Oh, really? What's her name?'' Phineas smiled, glad to hear his daughter was being more social with kids at school then she was.

''Her name is Alyssa. She lies, Daddy.''

Phineas developed a confused look on his face. Before he could reply, Marie set her backpack down and ran to her room. He decided to just brush it off. Marie always had a wild imagination.

That night, Phineas and his wife, Isabella, had said goodnight to Marie as she laid her head down to go to sleep. Phineas stepped out of the room, but the sound of Marie's voice stopped him in his tracks.

''God, please bless my mom and my dad. And all of my family and friends. Oh, and my new friend Alyssa. I hope things get better for her. She needs you really bad, Lord. I hope you watch over her and protect her. Thank you, Lord. Amen.''

_Is that what she meant by ''Alyssa lies''? _Phineas thought to himself as he followed Isabella back to their bedroom.

Soon, Phineas and Isabella had gone to bed. Well, Isabella did. Phineas had the worst night of sleep in years. His daughter was scared for her friend's life, and he didn't know what to do about it. He hated seeing Marie so scared. Though he didn't know Alyssa, he still feared for her life.

Isabella had gone to work the next day while Phineas offered to take Marie to school. The drive there was nerve-wracking for Phineas. He wondered if Alyssa would be there...

Marie wasn't aware of how silent her father was, based on how sleepy she was. Phineas had made it to Marie's school in time for her class. The two walked into the classroom as he looked around...seeing a lot of sad faces of her classmates.

''Daddy, why does everyone look so sad?'' Marie looked up at Phineas, looking worried. Phineas felt a lump grow in his throat as he looked at his daughter. The scared look on her face made tears fill his eyes.

''Daddy, tell me why...''

My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings

But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies."

Well I just brushed it off at first  
'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said, "You can tell me."

And she said

Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise

My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend, Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad."

Because Alyssa lies to the classroom  
Alyssa lies everyday at school  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday, I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
She doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
Because there's nothin' anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Daddy, tell me why  
Alyssa lies

**Aaaaaah, I told you it was saaaad! :c Okay, so if you don't understand what happened to Alyssa, she was abused by her parents and she was beaten to death. ; ; Ahjkiolikjunim, I hate child abuse. Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! **

**~Kat**


End file.
